1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making ice cream. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ice cream maker having an ice cream dispenser that facilitates removal of the ice cream product for enjoyment by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice cream makers are known in the art. Various types of ice cream makers have cooling and heating devices for home use. One such attempt in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,761 to Bukoschek.
However, such an ice cream maker is deficient because of the ice cream maker's inconvenient operation. The removal of the ice cream is messy because the user must manually lift the ice cream out the container through the cover by placing the user's hand in the container. Also, this ice cream maker results in increased waste. Due to the size of the ice cream scoop, the user will have a difficult time in removing all of the ice cream from the container because an amount of ice cream will collect and aggregate underneath the shaft and the impeller. This results in the user physically lifting the heavy and bulky ice cream maker to empty the contents.
Further, the user's clothes may become soiled by manually placing the user's hand or arm on a side of the container when removing the ice cream from the container through the cover. Furthermore, there is a risk that the user will drop the scoop or other foreign materials in the container thus possibly contaminating the ice cream in the container.
It is desired to provide an ice cream maker having a dispenser that requires a minimum amount of effort by the user to empty the ice cream located therein. It is also desired to provide an ice cream maker having a dispenser that conveniently facilitates operation of the ice cream maker.